Ellington Entertainment Holdings
Ellington Entertainment Holdings '(formerly known as:'Ellington media entertainment) was a mass media conglomerate company located across social media. timeline * entertainment expansion:2014-2016 Ellington media entertainment (era one) * asset mangement:June 2018-March 11th 2019 ''' Ellington media entertainment (2nd era) * '''spring changing:April 7th 2019-June 7th 2019 On april 7th 2019,Hippoworks holdings LLC split away from wizards three corporation LLC.several assets were relocated or defunct. On April 9th 2019,Hybrid pictures collapsed and unmerged into two:Hybrid pictures industries and Teen Televison studios.(TTS will be joining the Hippoworks holdings unit divison,while Hybrid pictures industries will use united films pictures as a banner).pangea will still distribute films for Hybrid pictures industries. On match 19th 2019,the three wizards would be split into television and pictures units and will form together the three wizards filmed distribution.On april 27th 2019, spotlight television and all of the Dormant assets active (Gang Jungle-sclavia merged into SGJ holdings).On may 1st 2019, Ellington media found qu!ea media corp LLC and its Asian-african film studio.On June 7th 2019, Trinity mapping animation would be absorbed into Legend features. * Summer Assets cleaning:June 12th 2019-November 11th 2019 On June 12th 2019,Ellington media entertainment founded Sunshine Unlimited and Broken Toaster.On June 24th 2019,sunshine cinematic absorbed hybrid pictures industries (merger to be full finished Early July 2019).On August 10th 2019,TTS channel may be taken over by Sclavia Entertainment.On August 16th 2019,Ellington media entertainment was renamed to Ellington Entertainment Holdings and Olive the beach films acquired the wizards three corporation division from Ellington Entertainment holdings (Making it the first time since the Ellington media-the three wizards enterprises merger that the three wizards filmed entertainment gains a new owner company). * Dissolvement: November 12th 2019 On November 12th 2019, Ellington Entertainment holdings (the owner company only) was dissolved and was fully replaced with United films Entertainment holdings (formerly a division unit of Ellington Holdings), Logos of the film studio assets will remain the same for some time. list of assets united films entertainment * Pangea industries entertainment distribution * Sunshine cinematic * Dizzle effect features inc * Avalonia pictures * X figures Motions Hippoworks Holdings LLC * hippoworks releasing-Mazedrawn * legend Features * Horror shack * Planet Rings photographs Spotlight media center * spotlight productions * spotlight Television unactive channels enterprises group * Unactive channels enterprises * Unactive channels sponsership new days producers creation LLC * new days creation * coconut steam pictures chocolate face motions LLC * movie house screen * Bunny 1 films music video group * music video inc * Soundtrack Live investment acquisitions inc LLC * MATG channel (10%) Global Estate productions LLC * SGJ holdings # Sclavia Entertaniment # Gang Jungle pictures Qu!ea Media corp LLC * Qu!ea pictures media * Qu!ea corp Hawaii list of units * United films entertainment * Hippoworks Holdings LLC * Spotlight media center * Unactive channels enterprises group * New days producers creation LLC * Chocolate face motions LLC * music video group * Investment acquisitions Inc LLC * Global estate productions LLC * Qu!ea media corp LLC Joint venture assets * Duel pair films - 25% owned by Qu!ea pictures media,Bunny 1 films has a 10% stake.Avalonia pictures has a own 30% stake and Hippoworks Releasing has a 20% stake. * Planet Rings Photographs - 30% owned by sunshine cinematic,40% owned by Avalonia pictures. * Pannotia Motion studios - 30% stake both owned by Hippoworks releasing and Pangea pictures Distribution. Mini-Subsdiaries Pangea Industries Entertainment distribution - United films Entertainment # Pangea Pictures Distribution Avalonia pictures - United films Entertainment # Avalonia comics Horror shack scary entertainment group - Hippoworks Holdings LLC # [[Horror shack Motion studios (a Ellington media company)|'Horror shack Motion Studios']] # [[Horror shack (a Ellington media company)|'Horror shack Contacts']] Sunshine Cinematic - United films Entertainment # Sunshine Unlimited Category:Former companies Category:Ellington media entertainment Eras